


Cold and Hot [podfic]

by klb



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: When Lawndale High has a snow day, Daria retreats to a safe place. (podfic length 0:07:23)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Hot [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold and Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605930) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



Time: 7m 23s

Streaming audio:

Download:

Single story: [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bDaria%5d%20Cold%20and%20Hot.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
Entire anthology: [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III masterpost (browse/download individual stories or the whole collection)](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)


End file.
